


Family is Forever

by Evettege



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Deceit Sanders Needs a Hug, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fluff and Angst, Foster Care, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, i project onto everyone, patton sanders adopts everyone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21562039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evettege/pseuds/Evettege
Summary: Daxton never planned to be taken from his parents but it happened. And so his case worker took him to one Patton Sanders, and his three sons to stay with. But nothing is as simple as it sounds. Daxton does not want to be here.Patton Sanders aged out of the system, and so now he helps by taking care of those the system other wise ignores. But being a single dad is hard, especially if none of his kids will be open with him.Roman and Virgil have always been close, but now something seems to be driving them apart and neither quite knows how to deal with it.Logan is in his last year of high school, and he never can get enough done. He can't disappoint his parents, old or new.Follow the lives of all the members of this family as the learn and grow closer to one another and handle their own problems.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Family is Forever

**Author's Note:**

> TW: implied child abuse, hospitals  
> I don't think anything else for this chapter, but as always if there is something i should add, just ask

Daxton sighed as he watched his case worker Remy talk to the doctor who had been watching over him since he came to the hospital the previous night.

As he ate the breakfast they provided his thoughts drifted to the previous day. "Daxton! Get up! Food is ready," his mother said shaking him awake. He was slightly dazed as he realized he shouldn't screw up what should be a good day by not responding. "I am coming. Let me just brush my teeth," he said as he rushed into getting ready. No more than five minutes had passed before he was sat at the table with his parents.

"Dax," his dad began calmly as he set the eggs on the plate in front of him. "Some people will be coming today. They will ask you questions and you need to tell them about how clumsy you are. Got it?" Daxton nodded quickly, knowing that the only acceptable response was "What happens in the family stays in the family." "Good boy," his father replied. "When you are done put on your best outfit and start smiling." "Yessir."

Half an hour later there was a knock on the door. His mother opened it smiling warmly at the cops. They asked to look around the house. His family lead them on the tour. The sins of their life not apparent to the naked eye. Showing the kitchen stocked with food, to the bedroom he rarely sleeps in, through the living room, and down to the basement where his parent were renovating.The cops took notes as they led them around. "We have a few question for each of you," the cop informed. "We will do it seperately, do you mind coming to my car to talk a bit?" the woman smiled at him. Daxton felt sick as he caught his father's eye. His father nodded and so did he.

The woman smiled kindly as she opened the door to the police cruiser for him to get in.

"What is your name?"

"Daxton"

"Aren't you hot in that long sweater?"

_Yes._

"No, I get cold easily."

"Do you know why you're here today?"

"No."

"Your school called. They said you were missing a lot and often had bruises."

He was quiet.

"Do you have any idea why you miss so often?"

"I am sick a lot. Low immune system and all."

"And the bruises?"

"I am very clumsy. I got this one from soccer in gym class and others because I fell down the stairs or bumped into walls." 

_Lies._

"Okay. This might be a lot. We are sorry, but we all want to help. Let's get to know you better. What is your favorite color? Mine is pink."

"I like yellow."

_That was true._

"Favorite show?"

"I don't watch much TV."

_I'm not allowed_

"You are so small. Do you eat a lot?"

"I have high energy and a low appetite. I don't get hungry often."

_Lies._

"Well, I wanna have you meet my friend Remy. He is a cool dude and wants to meet you."

"Okay."

They got out of the car and walked towards a man hold a Starbucks cup and talking to his parents and a few other cops that were on the tour earlier. He looked at them and the quieted up as they neared. "Heyyy. I am Remy. I like your gloves."

He looked down to see the yellow cotton gloves that wasn't really appropriate for Florida weather. "...Thanks."

"Wanna hang out for a bit? You can tell me more about your gloves."

He looked to his parents, their look gave their approval, and so he looked back at Remy and nodded.

He sat in the back of Remy's car answering his questions much more truthfully than he did the cop's. Probably cause they were off the topic of his parents. They stopped by the hospital. Remy said it was to make sure he wasn't sick, he didn't believe him, but Remy brought him food, so he ignored it.

At the sound of Remy's voice he was drawn out of his thoughts. "Ready to go?" "This was longer than a quick visit. You're taking me home now, right?" "About that... I am taking you to my friend Patton's house for a while."

Daxton frowned as he followed him out. 

_I've been duped,_ he realized.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading the first chapter of this story. A lot of this story is me venting and putting my own experiences onto the characters, but I am open to feedback if you think I portrayed something wrong.  
> I also would like to say I made a tumblr account, so if you want to follow me there I am just called evettege, same as here.


End file.
